cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaiserliche Marine
The Preußische Marine (Prussian Navy) is the newest branch of the Prussian Armed Forces. Formerly establish on the 23rd of October 2015, by order of the Prime Minister and with the approval of the Staatsrat and Landtag, the Navy is the designated force for naval and amphibious warfare; namely, lake-borne, riverine, littoral, or ocean-borne combat operations and related functions. This includes anything conducted by surface ships, amphibious ships, submarines, and seaborne aviation, as well as ancillary support, communications, training, and other fields; recent developments have included space-related operations. The strategic offensive role of a navy is projection of force into areas beyond a country's shores (for example, to protect sea-lanes, ferry troops, or attack other navies, ports, or shore installations). The strategic defensive purpose of a navy is to frustrate seaborne projection-of-force by enemies. The strategic task of the navy also may incorporate nuclear deterrence by use of Submarine-launched ballistic missiles. Naval operations can be broadly divided between riverine and littoral applications (brown-water navy), open-ocean applications (blue-water navy), and something in between (green-water navy), although these distinctions are more about strategic scope than tactical or operational division. History The first Prussian Navy was the naval force of the Kingdom of Prussia. It was created in 1701. The Prussian Navy existed, without any long interruption, until the founding of the North German Confederation in 1867, at which point the Prussian Navy was absorbed into the Norddeutsche Bundesmarine (North German Federal Navy) and hence the Imperial German Navy. Role The role of the Prussian Navy will be to protect Prussian interests at home and abroad, executing the foreign and defence policies of the Prussian Government through the exercise of military effect, diplomatic activities and other activities in support of these objectives. The Prussian Navy will also be a key element of the Prussian contribution to Nordreich, with a number of assets allocated to Alliance tasks at any time Command and Control The professional head of the Prussian Navy is the Inspekteur der Preußische Marine(Inspector of the Prussian Navy). The Inspector heads the Marinekommando (Navy Command), which consists of the commanding officers of the various Naval Branches: *Inspekteur der Preußische Marine - Vizeadmiral Maximilian Leopold von der Goltz *Admiralquartiermeister (Chief of Personnel & Training) *Chef der Operationsabteilung (Chief of Naval Operations) *Chef der Marinier-Korps (Chief of the Marine Corps) *Chef der Marineflieger (Chief of Naval Aviation) *Admiralarzt (Surgeon General of the Navy) Locations The Prussian Navy will operate from two bases on the Baltic coast where commissioned ships will be based: Pillau and Gdingen. Pillau was formerlay a major naval base of the former Russian Baltic Fleet and Gdingen was the headquarters and main base of the former Polish Navy. Each base will host a flotilla command under a Konteradmiral (Rear-Admiral) responsible for the provision of operational capability using the vessels within the flotilla. Naval Construction Yards consisting of shipyards for ship building and drydocks for overhauls and refitting are being established in Königsberg and Gdingen, by refurbishing former Russian and Polish facilities respectivly. The Preußische Marineakademie (Prussian Naval Academy) for the initial training of officers has been re-established in Gdingen, using the buildings of the former Polish Naval Academy. Basic training for future ratings will take place at the Navigationsschulen in Danzig. Links *Freistaat Preussen *Category:Freistaat Preussen